Bobo Haha's relationships
This page is compromised with Bobo Haha's relationships with other characters throughout the series. He has met many others due to being Rex's right hand partner and best friend. Allies Rex Salazar .]] Rex is his best friend and possibly the only human EVO that he considers a friend. Although he often tries to convince Rex to be reckless and ignore the rules of Providence, it is shown repeatedly that he deeply cares for Rex; often shown consoling him or getting emotional when Rex states his own affections for his "family". While loyal to Rex, his compliance can be bought in exchange for pizza. 1.05, "The Architect" The two are partners in crime when it comes to pranking other agents at Providence or sneaking away to other places. The two also work very well on missions with one other. Although both personalities don't always form a good mix, the mission can still turn out a success. Noah Nixon Bobo and Noah are friends to some extent. Whenever Rex tends to hang out with Noah, Bobo sometimes accompanies them. When Noah and Bobo first met, they were both kidnapped by the Pack and, to save Rex, they both fought alongside one another. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" There was another event when they were being chased by a group Anarchists, and the two worked their hardest to help Rex until he defeated them. 1.20, "Badlands" They've even ran away with Rex to Cabo Luna to spend a little vacation time for themselves. The two have a mutual respect for each other. They get along well and Noah is actually one of the very few people whom Bobo has never argued with it. Another thing Bobo and Noah both have in common are their love for pranks, engaging into a massive prank war. Ultimately, Noah won the war and won the respect of Bobo. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" Agent Six : "You on the other hand are somewhat expendable." — Six to Bobo. 1.05, "The Architect" Bobo's relationship with Agent Six is somewhat tense. This is because of Bobo's recklessness and Six's straight-laced manner. It was suggested that the two had had encounters with each other prior to Bobo's joining Providence and it wasn't on such good terms. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Bobo is clearly afraid of Six to some extent, often starting off being flippant, then becoming more serious once Six's disapproval is known. Despite these differences they work well enough together, possibly forming into a start of a good friendship. Even when purposely teleported somewhere else by Breach, they managed to work together in defeating large scorpion EVOs. 1.08, "Breach" Doctor Holiday : "She ain't my species and even I know she's a hottie." — Bobo on Holiday. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Doctor Holiday is a friend and teammate to Bobo, often working together on most missions. Sometimes Bobo can tend to annoy Doctor Holiday and get on her bad side at the wrong moments. For example, when she was trying to lecture Rex on something really important, he thought it was the correct time to make a sarcastic comment when it wasn't. 1.13, "The Hunter" The two also work well together, as shown before when they were both timing to fly out of Paradise when it was about to collide with the ship. 1.06, "Frostbite" White Knight Bobo's relationship with White Knight is somewhat similar to his relationship with Six. Possibly because of Bobo's prior encounters he had with Six were on the same level since White use to be partners with Six. Unlike Six's relationship, which has slightly strengthened, his relationship with White Knight has been the same, changing only to a small degree. Thought it's obvious that White Knight has had quite some trust in Bobo since he had given Bobo a chance to become a part of Providence and Rex's companion. Although Bobo is his choice for most missions, there are some days where missions aren't just for him, but Bobo disobeys him either way. 2.08, "Outpost" Agent Jackson It is implied that Agent Jackson enjoys playing poker with Bobo Haha since he did nothing but with Robo Bobo. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Circe : "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! There are some of us around here that might not like the sound of whatever you're about to do." — Bobo to Circe about her powers. 2.04, "Alliance" Bobo didn't know much about Circe except for Rex's interest in her and their first encounter back at Cabo Luna. He also knew of her powers when she accidentally put him in a trance using her siren like powers to lure in other EVOs. When he finally got the chance to meet her in person, he appeared to be more startled by her. However, he was very helpful towards her when she needed something to travel in. Willingly, he gave her a stealth cycle. Kenwyn Jones : "Welcome aboard!" — Bobo to Kenwyn. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" First meeting her, Bobo found it quite funny how she and Rex communicated with one another. Later, Bobo was electrocuted by her, but only to save his life and it appears that he's seemed to have forgiven her. After Kenwyn was assigned to join Rex and his team more often, Bobo didn't seem to mind because that meant he would have less work to do. He gave her a kiss showing his approval. Rivals Robo Bobo Bobo's relationship with his mechanical double is platonic. While the robot views Bobo as something as a father figure. Bobo has used Robo Bobo on many occasions whenever he is away from Providence to make Robo Bobo be the original monkey. When he goes haywire because Rex reprogrammed him, Bobo had to take him down. Later, he was reactivated again to get intel on new Providence. 3.01, "Back in Black" While in the same place at the same time, Bobo Haha had to pull Robo Bobo aside to speak with him and to tell him to keep his eye open for things. 3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" Enemies Black Knight Though never outright stated what their relationship is like considering the fact that Black Knight attempted to brainwash Bobo into a loyal slave Bobo likely dispises Black Knight. Black on the other hand, believing she had succeeded in brainwashing Bobo, enjoyed rubbing the fact into Rex's face whenever she has the opportunity. References }} Category:Character relationships